Stick Ranger 2/Items
This is a list describing the miscellaneous items in Stick Ranger 2. Restoration and Buffs Restores or alters any stats. *Onigiri: Restores 5% of max LP. *Big Onigiri: Restores 10% of max LP. *Rice Soup: Restores 30% of max LP. *Caladrius Down: Revives a fallen ally with 70% of max LP. *Phoenix Quill: Restores 100% of current LP. *Smithplume: Restores any stats that were depleted by status ailments during the fight. *Beibeer: "Sweet mercy, why would anyone make this?!" Reduces max LP by 10% permanently. *Revitalizer: Revives a fallen ally with 30% of max LP. *Rumball: Has the potential to revive all fallen allies with 30% of max LP and decreased accuracy. *Harpy Crest: Temporarily grants the Autolife status. *Arcabrew: Temporarily boosts Magic Attack by 20%. *Aggragin: Temporarily boosts Attack by 20%. *Abscowine: Temporarily boosts Evasion by 20%. *Quicksandwich: Temporarily boosts Speed by 20%. *Sugary Cereal: Temporarily boosts Accuracy by 20%. Can be used with a Wop Apple to make a Wop Applesauce. Drops Drops from enemies. Corpse Drops Drops that serve no purpose other than to be sold or traded. *Horn: Can be sold for 7 gold. *Tooth: Can be sold for 7 gold. *Feather: Can be sold for 3 gold. *Leaves: Can be sold for 2 gold. *Plate: Can be traded for a Silver Crystal Shard. *Grinny's Head: Can be sold for a random amount of gold depending on who it is sold to. *Crown: Can be sold for 100 gold. Can be equipped as a helmet, but it does not change any stats. Effect Drops Drops that have uses other than being sold or traded. *Bottle of Graywater: Can be used in combat to deal Fire damage to all enemies, cannot be sold. *Poison Spore Bag: Can be used in combat to poison the target. *Black Dust Bag: Can be used in combat to deal Dark and Thunder damage to all enemies. *Molotov Cocktail: Can be used in combat to deal continuous Fire damage to all enemies. *Wop Applesauce: Can be used in combat to deal Nature damage and inflict Slowness on one enemy. *Syrup: Can be used to tame certain enemies. *Three-leaf Clover: Negates any Luck boosts of the enemies. *Nocturnal Lens: Nullifies sight disadvantages caused by nighttime. *Continuum Transfunctioner: Kills the entire battlefield, including the user, in 5 turns after activation. *Lucky Coin: Increases Luck by 20%. *Common Clover: Increases Luck by 30%. *Lucky Die: Increases Luck by 40%. *Animal Charm: Increases Luck by 50%. Increases hostility with certain enemies. *Weighted Die: Increases Luck by 80%. Decreases reputation with the Mountain Casino. *Mind Cracker: Increases Intellect by 50%. Can be traded for various items with Wanderer Curtis, Undead Boar, Bespectacled Gnome, Patriotic Viking, and several others. *Wop Apple: Increases Strength by 50%. Can be converted into Wop Applesauce when used in conjunction with Sugary Cereal. *Leech Token: Decreases max LP of random party member by any amount from 1% to 35% at the start of a battle, lasting until the end. Cannot be sold or traded. Can be removed by certain NPCs. *Black Crystal Shard: Can be sold for 50 gold, has 1% chance to block attacks when equipped *Ice Bone: Adds 2 Ice damage when equipped to a weapon Equipment Armor Accessories Materials Items which can be given to certain NPCs to upgrade or craft weapons, armor, and other such items. *Stone Block: Crafts stone type objects. *Salt Block: Crafts salt type object. *Cold Block: Crafts freeze type objects and makes devil enemies weaker. *Virus Block: Crafts virus type items. *Iron Chunk: Crafts iron objects. *Igneous Chunk: Crafts fire type items. *Vivid Plush: Can be used as a substitute for certain materials in armor crafting. *Pandora Plush: Can be used as a substitute substance for any material in armor crafting. *Black Space Fabric: Used to craft Oblivion Robes and Oblivion Hoods. *Elemental Stone: Upgrades all elements attacks by 10 if used in weapon crafting. Keys Keys are important items that are used to progress farther into the game. *Submarine Key: Unlocks Submarine Shrine, Submarine. *Citrus Key: Unlocks Citrus Chests, containing various rings. *Castle Key: Unlocks the Castle Armory Scrolls Scrolls allow for certain character classes and pets to learn new skills or upgrade their stats. *Sandstorm Scroll: Allows any character to learn the attack Sandstorm. *Eruption Scroll: Allows any character to learn the attack Eruption. *Noreadean Script: Permanently increases a character's main stats by 10. *Floppy Disk: Teaches a random new move to a pet. *"How To Be Scene For Dummies": Allows pets to learn select moves. *Scava's Blessing: Teaches "Spaciquity Ravaege" to a pet. Can be used multiple times. Ammunition Used for Gunslinger's weapons. Most are retrievable by Thieves and Bards with high enough Accuracy. *Bullet: Standard damage. *Golden Bullet: Strengthens Magic attacks. *Lead Bullet: Strengthens Physical attacks. *Explosive Bullet: Explodes upon impact, dealing extra Fire damage. Unretrievable. *Frost Bullet: Freezes the enemy upon impact. *Quicksilver Bullet: Poisons the enemy upon impact. Unretrievable. *Anchor Bullet: Applies a World Anchor to the enemy upon impact, rendering teleportation useless. *Silver Bullet: Can be permanently upgraded with various skills, moves, and items. *Bronze Bullet: Interrupts enemy attacks. Category:Ideas Category:Stick Ranger 2 Category:Stick Ranger 2 Items